PJO Facebook Profiles
by Alanna The Half-blood Witch
Summary: The PJO characters have Facebook profiles! R
1. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus

**Hey guys, thanks for trying this story out.**

**Hope you'll like it! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Hades

**Sex:** Male

**Hometown:** Underworld

**Relationship:** Happily married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the Underworld

**Interests:** Being with Persephone

**Favorite Music: **Highway To Hell

**Favorite TV Shows:** CSI: New York

**Favorite Movies:** Clash of the Titans

**Favorite Books: **Harry Potter

**Favorite Quotations: **"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path..." - Gandalf, LOTR(ROTK)

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name: **Poseidon

**Sex:** Male

**Hometown:** The Seven Seas

**Relationship:** Married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the seas

**Interests:** Aquatic life

**Favorite Music:** Under The Sea

**Favorite TV Shows:** Hawaii Five 0

**Favorite Movies:** The Little Mermaid

**Favorite Books:** Atlantis Rising

**Favorite Quotations: **"Water, water, every where, nor any drop to drink"** - **The Rime of The Ancient Mariner

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Zeus

**Sex:** Male

**Hometown:** Olympus

**Relationship: **Married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the gods. Impregnating beautiful females.

**Interests:** Shagging beautiful females

**Favorite Music: **I belive I can Fly

**Favorite TV Shows:** Sex and the City

**Favorite Movies:** Sex and the City - 2008

**Favorite Books: **Fifty Shades of Grey

**Favorite Quotations: **"Oh for shame, how the mortals put the blame on us gods, for they say evils come from us, but is they, rather who by their own recklessness win sorrow beyond what is given" -Zeus, The Odysssey

* * *

**Review! :D**


	2. Hera's discovery

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you'll like it! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you'll like it! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Travis and Connor Stoll were browsing through Facebook when they saw something very interesting. "Oh my gods," exclaimed Travis. "The Big Three have Facebook profiles!," said Connor. They both grinned at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Hera was happily doing something on the internet when someone sent her a link. The link was from **themichiefpranksters#2**. Stupidly enough, Hera clicked it. And she saw the profile:

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Zeus

**Sex:** Male

**Hometown:** Olympus

**Relationship: **Married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the gods. Impregnating beautiful females.

**Interests:** Shagging beautiful females

**Favorite Music: **I belive I can Fly

**Favorite TV Shows:** Sex and the City

**Favorite Movies:** Sex and the City - 2008

**Favorite Books: **Fifty Shades of Grey

**Favorite Quotations: **"Oh for shame, how the mortals put the blame on us gods, for they say evils come from us, but is they, rather who by their own recklessness win sorrow beyond what is given" -Zeus, The Odysssey

* * *

Hera was furious. She barged into wherever Zeus was and dragged him by the ear to the computer. "Read this!," she yelled. Zeus whimpered but complied. "Tell me what this is," said Hera. "Er, it's my Facebook profile," said Zeus. "Do I look like and idiot? I mean your 'Personal Information'," said Hera. Ironically, Hera did look like an idiot. She was wearing peacock feathers and a cow patterned dress. Zeus decided not to comment on that for fear of Hera's wrath. "It is the truth," he protested. Hera growled and they both started tackling each other. Five hours later, Zeus updated his profile.

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Zeus

**Sex:** Male

**Hometown:** Olympus

**Relationship: **Married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the gods. Impregnating Hera.

**Interests:** Shagging Hera

**Favorite Music: **I belive I can Fly

**Favorite TV Shows:** The Good Wife

**Favorite Movies:** Husbands 1970

**Favorite Books: **How to be a good husband

**Favorite Quotations: **"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" -William Congreve

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Hera, Athena and Aphrodite

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you'll like it! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Hera

**Sex:** Female

**Hometown: **Olympus

**Relationship:** Happily married

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Ruling the gods as the Queen of the gods.

**Interests:** Whacking Zeus

**Favorite Music: **Better Than Revenge

**Favorite TV Shows:** The Good Wife

**Favorite Movies: **The First Wives Club

**Favorite Books: **A song of Ice and Fire

**Favorite Quotations: **" Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" - William Congreve

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name: **Athena

**Sex:** Female

**Hometown:** Olympus

**Relationship:** Single

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Doing intelligent stuff

**Interests:** Knowledge

**Favorite Music:** Mozart

**Favorite TV Shows:** Are you smarter than a fifth grader

**Favorite Movies:** The Trojan Women

**Favorite Books:** National Geographic Magazine

**Favorite Quotations: **"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure" - Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Aphrodite

**Sex:** Hot Female

**Hometown:** Olympus

**Relationship: **Married/Single

**Personal Information**

**Activities: **Seducing men

**Interests:** Interfering love lives

**Favorite Music: **Oh My God

**Favorite TV Shows:** Smash

**Favorite Movies: **Titanic

**Favorite Books: **Romeo and Juliet

**Favorite Quotations: **"Love conquers all"

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
